1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an annular optical element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-part annular optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the evolvement toward the field of higher megapixels of miniaturized optical systems, both of the requirements of compact size and high imaging quality should be satisfied.
The conventional miniaturized optical system includes a plurality of lens elements and an optical element disposed between any two of the lens elements, thus unexpected incident light can be avoided for enhancing the image quality. However, the total track length of the optical system would be lengthened due to the arrangement of the optical element, and the arrangement between the lens elements and the optical element would be restricted by the optical element.